


Accessories

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Inspired by @tacogrande's art on Tumblr : http://tacogrande.tumblr.com/post/156495579892/i-also-did-a-lil-au-where-blaine-is-just-always





	

[ Count Bassie ](http://www.101dogbreeds.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Basset-Hound-Poodle-Mix-Puppy.jpg) was never supposed to stay with Blaine in New York.

It was one of Cooper’s idea, buy a dog to give himself a more “family man” image, but the money and organization needed to ship the poor bassetoodle across the country--along with Cooper’s goldfish attention span--made him a permanent fixture in Blaine’s life.

Then again, it’s not like Blaine didn’t bond with the puppy the moment they met, so, no hardship here.

From the small, fluffy puppy it was, Count Bassie grew to be quite the massive ball of fluff--though he tends to forget that he’s not a puppy any more, nor on the Basset side of his genetic heritage.

As far as Blaine is concerned, it’s all the more puppy to love and cuddle, but when it’s about taking the subway, Blaine refuses to let go of his best friend, as heavy as he may be.

Hey, free exercise, silver lining and all that jazz.

So Blaine  [ carries  ](https://www.rover.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Screen-Shot-2016-09-22-at-10.05.15-AM.png) Count Bassie in the train--some passengers look at them funnily, some even look disgusted by the big dog’s head at first, but Count Bassie could melt any heart.

Little does Blaine know that his dog and him--bust mostly him--have made quite an impression on a certain passenger who shares the same train as they do on a somehow daily basis.

\---

Kurt would not describe himself as a dog person. Dogs are messy, and all that hair, and they only love their humans because they feed them, and be it sunny or rainy, you have to walk them out …

Far too much effort for just the sake of not being alone--though how someone can even feel alone in New York is beyond his comprehension.

That being said …

The massive dog taking the subway every morning could sway him.

The man carrying said dog even more so.

It’s not just the fact that the man is gorgeous.

It’s not just that he has a unique fashion sense that, though Kurt would never attempt it on himself, suits him and, um, highlights his best assets (that’s putting it mildly, those pants (and that ass) are sins).

It’s not just that the man spends a good portion of the journey bopping his head to the music in his headphone while bopping his dog too.

It’s not--

*click*

“Mercedes?!”

His best friend’s phone case is still hiding most of her face, but her smile peaks out from the pink case.

For fuck’s sake, she’s taking so many pictures it’s ridiculous.

“Mercedes!” he whisper-shouts to get her attention, and she looks like the cat that got the cream and the dog’s food too. “Are you nuts??”

“I figured you’d want a picture,” she says with a proud smile that someone else--someone who doesn’t know her as well as Kurt does--would call a smirk. “What with all the staring.”

Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes. “It’s just a cute dog.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I, uh, like the bag. Always looking for a good accessory.”

“Right,” she drawls, pulling up the phone and sliding through the many (too many) pictures she took of the dog and his owner--oh Lord, she took a picture as Cutie With The Doggy flexed to resist the brakes of the train this picture is so not safe for public consumption--, “like him on your arm would be the best Fall accessory.”

“‘Cedes!”

“Just sayin’,” she adds, standing up, “he looked at you too.”

Kurt can feel the back of his neck heating up, but he still makes a dubious noise. “Right.”

Mercedes holds up her phone once again and shows him a couple of pictures he missed.

Where CWTD is looking in their direction over one of his dog’s ears (okay this is too fucking endearing) and has a little, private smile on his face.

Far too fucking endearing.

Kurt pauses. “He could have been looking at you.”

“Could’ve. But I doubt it.”

Kurt links their arms together as they walk out of the subway. “Send me the pics?” Mercedes starts snickering and Kurt squeezes her arm. “For accessory research purposes.”

“Riiight.”

\---

Five times Mr. Tall and Amazing has sat in the same train as Blaine and Count Bassie, and Blaine is curiouser and curiouser.

The man looks at them, Blaine knows as much--around time three or four, their eyes met and Blaine buried his face in his dog’s neck while Mr. Tall and Amazing suddenly found his phone riveting.

Blaine would too, if he held his own phone upside down.

Blaine finds him intriguing, and cute, and his amazingness resides in his ability to always look fashionable while comfortable, and for taking no shit from no one in the subway--a feat in and of itself.

Truth be told, Blaine’s heart beats a little faster as he sees the man entering the subway by himself, but it could be because Count Bassie’s bag broke and Blaine is carrying him on his shoulder like the dog  _ is  _ the bag, his massive paws holding onto Blaine’s back for dear life.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine manages to control his dog’s fur with his chin and here he is, Mr. Tall and Awesome, looking at them with an amused look on his face.

“Hello?”

“Do you need some help?”

Blaine tries to picture how he must look to an outsider--a man of his stature, carrying a massive dog like it’s a gigantic plush toy won at a fair.

Ridiculous.

“I--yes,” he says, letting his messenger bag slide from his shoulder as it has tried all along the journey, and watching Mr. Tall and Awesome deftly catch it. “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

“And this is Count Bassie.”

Hearing his name, the dog turns his head towards the newcomer and lets his tongue loll out in his dopey doggy smile.

“A pleasure to meet you two,” Kurt replies, free hand raised until he stops himself. “Can I pet him?”

“Of course,” Blaine says, turning his body so Kurt can access Count’s head more easily. “Though he may never let you go.”

For some reason, that makes Kurt’s cheeks darken, but he seems to focus on petting Count Bassie properly, from between the ears to the middle of his back and again.

Against his chest, Blaine can feel the happy rumbles coming from his dog at the attention and he smiles at Kurt. “That’s it, you’re a rockstar in his book.”

Kurt seems to preen at that, scratching behind Count’s ear. “Your dog has good taste.”

Here.

That’s his opening.

_ Come on Blaine _ , a voice whispers in his head,  _ just open your mouth and say, “Well, you know what they say, like dog, like owner,” and then invite him for coffee. _

_ Easy peezy. _

“Thank you,” comes out instead.

_ Weak. _

“I tried to raise him well.”

_ Ugh, slightly better. _

“I can tell you’re doing a wonderful job,” Kurt says, scratching Bassie’s chin and brushing his knuckles against Blaine’s shoulder with each scratch.

“That’s very kind of you to say.”

“Oh.”

Kurt blushes, Blaine blushes, Count Bassie wags his tail.

“Would you--”

“May I--”

“Woof!”

Blaine smothers his slightly hysterical laughter in his dog’s fur before straightening up when Kurt stays quiet, a disbelieving smile on his face.

“Would you like to accompany us for our walk in the park?” he asks, tightening his hold on Count Bassie to brace himself.

Kurt looks at them both before letting his smile widen. “Won’t it look silly if I walk a dog without one myself?”

“I’ll let you borrow him.”

“Is that so?”

“Or we can just share him and raise him together.”

This time, the words are out of his mouth before Blaine can take them back.

“That sounds like a delightful idea.”

The words don’t fully register until Blaine, Count Bassie and Kurt are alone on the platform and out of the train.

Delightful indeed.

\---

Kurt will never admit that Mercedes was right.

Blaine makes for a wonderful Fall accessory--this Fall, and the next, and the next ...

 


End file.
